


Stop the Competition.

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, Misty powers, Other, being spies, competition between two possible significant others, secret admirers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico returned to Camp and found himself one of the topics to gossip about at Camp. Hazel and Jason tried to help him find out what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Rick Riordan does.

Nico didn’t know why he was getting the same old greetings he had received whenever he showed up at Camp before Gaea was defeated. People were still pointing at him and whispering to each other, even the newest and youngest campers. If Nico didn’t pay more attention, he wouldn’t have seen the amusement in their eyes. Sometimes the campers even giggled to each other, the names “Percy” and “Will” casually included in their gossip.

“For the last time, I didn’t have anything on my face! They mentioned Will and Percy!” Nico argued, wild hand gestures were shot everywhere. He sensed that Jason knew exactly what was going on but refused to inform him about it.

“Are you sure? Because they can be fans of the Winter Soldier and you looked just him with those dark circles under your eyes and- ”

“Goddammit, Jason!” Nico threw a pillow but Jason caught it and reencountered. Fixing his glasses, Jason readied himself to come up with another lame excuse.

It was not until Hazel, who hung out with the Apollo cabin very often, accidentally walked by Jason’s Cabin and overheard them yelling at each other that Nico had his answers. He didn’t expect such information and was blushing brightly when Hazel explained to him.

“So Percy and Will are not interested with each other, just competitive because of Nico?” Jason asked.

“Positive. I’m not sure if it’s because of Nico, though.” She told Nico about the two demigods’ competition ever since Nico returned to the Underworld (Yes, he knew Will would not allow him to, but his father needed him and in return Nico’s got some information about Leo.)

“It is harmless, really.” Hazel tapped on her silver bracelet, which stood out thanks to her dark complexion.

“Thank gods. I thought they like each other.” Jason sighed in relief and Nico narrowed his eyes.

“Why would that be a problem to you?”

“Well, I thought you would hate seeing the two guys you like crushing on each other.”

“Percy’s straight. So is Will.”

“They are not!” Hazel exclaimed indignantly. After Nico’s confession about his homosexuality, Hazel had become more aware of other genders and sexualities. She wanted to use correct pronouns and avoid hurting others. “Percy had dated two guys after his breakup with Annabeth.”

“He did?” Nico’s eyes widened “In five months?”

“Yes.” They said in unison. Nico had no idea how to process this information he had just received.

The story of how Nico di Angelo became a stalker with his sister as partners in crime officially began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Nico dressed up as dryads to sneak up on Will and Percy.

As Hazel used her Mist power to help them disguise as dryads (Nico had to stop using his Underworld powers for a while), they went into the Arena to spy on Percy and Will.

“What tree are you?” Nico asked, adjusting his flower crown. His toga was more comfortable than he thought.

“Iron wood.” Hazel said. “You look nice. We should do this more often.”

“You, too.” The son of Hades believed he was comfortable with whatever clothing, except for those that were too…scandalous.

“Look.” Hazel pointed at Will and Nico saw that the shorter blond was scolding Percy on being too harsh on the new campers he trained while the youngsters were having grins splattered on their freckled faces. Percy fired back with a “Life is harsh, Solace.” and Will pouted.

Nico blushed and Hazel giggled, hands patting his shoulder. The other boys probably didn’t mind the presence of the two “dryads” and the youngsters were very eager to leave for lunch after their training. Good thing he and Hazel had already eaten.

Percy took off his shirt, muscles flexing as he moved. Both Will and Nico stared at him, Nico’s blush couldn’t be any darker.

“When was that wound on your shoulder?” Will asked, ripping Nico out of his thoughts. The Ghost King had to remind himself that the blond had said that to Percy, not him.

“My last mission. I poured nectar over it already.” Percy answered, touching the red area of skin around his wound.

“That’s no way a good treatment. You should know better than that. Come here.”

“No thanks, mother hen. Nectar will do just fine.” Since when Will became Percy’s mother hen?

“Nectar won’t be able to protect your wound from infection. Come here, Percy.” Will insisted, fishing out his bottle of disinfectants.

“Tell me how did you get it?” Will ordered as Percy sat down next to him, fingers skillfully measured and cut the gauzes.

“We ran into some wolves when Alice was claimed. One got me from behind.”

Nico and Hazel listened attentively to their conversation like professional Underworld spies.

“Is it true that you can heal yourself with water?” Percy hissed as Will rub the soaked dressing over his wound but the blond simply replied with a “Life’s harsh, Jackson.”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you haven’t showered since you came back? Disgusting, Percy.”

“I’ve just returned like, five hours ago. Give me a break. I have to train the newbies, too.”

“Personal hygiene. If that’s not important, what is?” Will finished his treatment by inserting a clip then smacked Percy’s other shoulder playfully “Capture the Flag tonight?”

“Whatever, Will.” And the two left the Arena.

“If that’s not sexual tension, I don’t know what that is.” The dark-skinned demigod said, reversed her magic so that they were in their camp outfits again.

“Hazel!” Nico gapsed.

“I’m joking!”

 

 

 

The Underworld siblings tried to skip Capture the Flag in order to continue their spying but Clarisse was too determined to win so they had to put on their armor and entered the battle.

“We’re on the same team as Percy. Will’s on the opposite.” Hazel informed him. “It’s always the same.”

“Why?”

“They can’t work together. Will doesn’t like Percy.”

Clarisse had expected them to take down anyone who tried to reach Percy, the sea demigod was guarding their team’s flag, and they did. However, when Will approached the border river, which he didn’t usually do according to Hazel, the siblings didn’t stop him.

“Didn’t you hear what Clarisse said? We have to win!” Nico hissed and his sister snapped back.

“Brother, I know you want to find out what will happen as much as I do so cooperate with me and we can still win.”

Nico shut up right after that.

In the dark, Riptide gleamed bright blue, which might appear as a disadvantage since Percy risked revealing his position. However, the son of Poseidon must have been aware of that, so shouldn’t his enemies be worried about being lured into a trap?

They saw Will crawling closer to the river bank but didn’t wade across it. Instead, the son of Apollo stood up and bent his knees.

“He’s going to use his sunlight trick!”

Will’s healing hands glowed and strings of sunlight flooded out from his fingers mesmerizingly. He concentrated them on the river, which resulted in a blinding effect. Countless beams of sunshine lit up the whole area, causing Hazel and Nico to cover their eyes. Will ran to the flag and was surprised to see no one guarding it, only Riptide leaning against a tree.

“Where-” Will yelped out indignantly and Nico scanned the area from his position, trying to find the son of Poseidon.

“You don’t come here very often, do you?” Percy’s voice sounded from above. Will looked up just to see Percy lunged at him from the branch above, and the green-eyed landed on him.

“That was incredibly stupid!” Will yelled. “What if we break our necks, huh?” the blond had registered how Percy was sitting on that branch to wait for him.

“Well, we haven’t. Now you’re my prisoner.”

Hazel and Nico heard some vague screams from somewhere far away, they braced themselves to deal with whoever was coming their way as Percy tied Will to the nearby pine tree. Clarisse roared and dashed towards them, seemed to be pursued by their opponents. The buff girl threw the flag at Nico and he ran as fast as possible to the river as Hazel encountered the pursuing campers. Percy ran over to Nico, his face broke into a grin.

“We won!” the daughter of Ares declared as Nico leaped into the water, the flag in his hands.

“Wait!” Lou Ellen and the Stoll brothers showed up. “What if your flag…was not a flag?” she grinned.

Everyone’s head snapped up to see the Blue team’s flag, which was still in its place, slowly turned into a putridly pink pair of undergarment hanging on the pole.

“What!” Percy exclaimed. Will was laughing from his tree. Nico approached and untied him.

“Nico, I didn’t know you were back!” Percy said, flinging in his arm around the shorter demigod. Will stood up and brushed dirt off his arms.

“You’ve got a lot to explain, di Angelo!” the blond said, slowly pulled Nico closer to him and away from Percy.

“I will.” Nico smiled a little.

The night ended with quite an argument between the two teams because who knew if Lou had switched the Flag before the game?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spying ensued when Nico found out that he had secret admirers. Plural. Hazel and Jason are the best people to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I uploaded the next two chapters after this work receive its first comment ever *throw confetti*!!!! Please keep in mind that we fanfiction writers ESPECIALLY LOVE TO READ FROM YOU GUYS and YOUR COMMENTS CAN CHANGE THE FATE OF A FANFIC!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much, Kimmi the Danish cutie!!!

“I don’t get it. It seems Will and Percy are just friends and there’s nothing to do with me. Competitive friends.” Nico said. He threw the red rubber ball and caught it again while Hazel was drawing Jason. Never before had their cabin looked this bright as Hazel got rid of the dusty black curtains and replaced them with light violet ones. The chocolate-skinned was giggling as she stroked her pencil on the clipboard and Jason didn’t know he was being drawn with icicles and from his nose, his face not so different from that of Ice King in that children’s show.

“Well, maybe they are competing for you.” Hazel said with Jason rocking back and forth with excitement next to her.

“Why me, though?” Nico asked and the rubber ball hit his face as he failed to catch it.

“In case you didn’t notice, you’re a wonderful person.” Jason answered, Hazel scooted closers with her thumbs raised.

“You guys are awesome.” Nico announced. “Best people to be with.”

Someone knocked at the door and Hazel decided to put down her clipboard and went for it. Jason yelped when he saw his portrait, hands reaching up to touch his nose and fix his glasses.

“Nico, you have a secret admirer!” she stated. Nico received the black box with a white bow on it. Someone must have placed it on the doorstep.

“Do you want to open it?” Jason asked as Nico handed him the small present.

“I bet it’s from Will.”

“Hazel, it could be for you.” Nico tried. “The kids like you!”

“They wouldn’t be sending her heart-shaped candies.” Jason stated, showing them what was inside the small box

“Jason! How impolite! Going around and opening people’s presents!” Hazel told the blond as she took out an apple-flavored candy and popped it in her mouth.

“If I didn’t, the candies would be ruined because this tool wouldn’t even open it!” Jason defended himself, pointing at Nico.

Nico pouted but he was clearly faking it. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Language!” Hazel pinched both of their ears, just as the horn sounded for dinner.

Three days later, Nico received other boxes of gifts and he persisted on denying that none of the boxes belongs to him (there were ones with blue bows on). The three decided to share the candies between them after the seventh box. The following day, bouquets were laid in front of Hades Cabin. Nico was baffled by the increasing amount and frequency of the presents.

 

“We will sit on top of the cabin to see who your secret admirer is.” Hazel announced.

“So we will skip camp’s schedule?” Jason gave her a look.

“Yes.” The Underworld siblings said in unison.

“Today only, okay?”

“I’m not sure if you can do that, Jason.” Nico smirked. “Piper will be back soon.”

“I meant you guys!” Jason was a decent camper but he had a reputation of breaking rules when it came to Piper. They both felt as if they didn’t get to spend as much time together as they wanted.

At the end of the night, they saw Will and Percy approached their cabin. It seemed as if they ran into each other for the first time with bouquets in their hands because they immediately bickered. Nico had to give the two demigods next to him 2 bucks because they were right about Nico’s secret admirers. However, they found out that Hazel did have her own secret admirer as well. A little girl from the Hecate cabin gave Hazel a big fluffy white bow with a note that said: “To the daughter of Pluto, I’m jealous of your power. Will you teach me how to do magic like you?”

Which was very cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico decided to take matters into his own hands and met up with the two competitive demigods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for encouraging me to upload the rest of the fic, Kimmi! I really hope to read your comments again!

Nico decided to take the matter into his own hands. He was going to arranged to meet Will and Percy in the arena after Percy’s last training shift, which was half an hour before dinner. He went to Camp’s shop and brought them two water bottles after leaving notes in front of their cabins. His notes were written briefly but demanding enough.

The two was surprised to see each other as Nico waved at them. Will looked awkward when he realized that it wasn’t a date while Percy shrugged and sat down next to Nico. Will followed, an arm casually flung over Nico’s shoulder. Before the son of Hades could express his annoyance, Percy spoke up: “Back off, Solace. He doesn’t like being touched.”

Will frowned “Maybe he doesn’t like being touched by you.”

Percy looked offended but then resignation took over and the green-eyed stood up to back away from Nico.

“What’s this about, Nico?” he asked, rather impatiently.

Nico kept silent. He had a feeling that Percy and Will were strangely annoyed with each other whenever he was involved, otherwise, they seemed to be polite to each oth _e_ r.

“There’s been some rumors…” Nico started and Will rolled his eyes.

Percy snorted “I didn’t know you believe in rumors.” Nico realized that he was starting to feel annoyed by the both of them.

“Hazel told me-“ he raised his voice, glaring at them to shut them up “that you two have been very competitive recently because of me. Correct?”

The two demigod nodded.

“Why?” Nico demanded. “Will, you first.”

“I like you, okay?” Will explained, scratching his head. “I’ve noticed you since Manhattan but I could never approach you. You were always running away.” The son of Apollo glanced at Percy and Nico interpreted that Will blamed Percy for Nico’s running away.

“And you, Percy?” Nico asked. He had hoped that Percy would look at him but the sea demigod just tore his gaze away from the bench adjacent to him to look at his shoes.

“I was confused.” Percy swallowed. “When you told me that you had a crush on me, I have thought about you a lot. Your confession helped me realize many things about myself.”

Will nodded as Nico looked at him.

“I kept thinking about you and my last two didn’t work out.” Percy’s head shook lightly. “Nico, I don’t expect you to return my feelings or anything. So I have no excuse for my competition with Will. It’s pointless to fight for you when I don’t deserve you.”

Nico stared at the two boys, one might not know what Nico had had to go through and the other was part of the reason why he went through hell.

“Will, Percy.” Nico called, gaining their attention. “I don’t want to lead you guys on.” He drew in a sharp breath. “I’m not ready for a relationship.”

Will extricated his arm from Nico’s shoulder and Percy nodded.

“I have a lot to learn about love. I don’t want to view it as something hurtful or stupid like I used to.” He continued. “I’m also trying to familiarize myself with physical contact and so many other things. I would need your help. Would you want to help me?”

“Yes.” Will said as Percy nodded again.

“Don’t try to assume anything about me.” Nico looked at Will. “I’m opening up to you guys, my friends. I will share things if I want to.” He looked at Percy. “You two are my friends. No doubts, Percy.”

 

The three fist-bumped and went for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments, I love reading from you guys *cough thirsty cough*


End file.
